


Lupita

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: petit_croissant, Dark, Español | Spanish, Gen, Original Fiction, Short Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era su sonrisa lo que le confería el aspecto antinatural a la estampa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupita

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Croissant #11: _Libre Albedrío_ , para la comunidad [petit_croissant](http://petit-croissant.livejournal.com/).

Lupita lucía extraña. Sus largas trenzas negras se encontraban cuidadosamente arregladas sobre la almohada blanca, sus mejillas y labios enrojecidos con demasiado maquillaje eran un contraste con su vestimenta escolar, el escudo de la escuela estaba prendido con un alfiler al bolsillo de la blusa y las calcetas bien puestas hasta las rodillas; los zapatitos negros habían sido desempolvados y lustrados para completar la imagen de pulcritud y que a su vez no ensuciaran el cobertor de la cama.

Era la sonrisa perenne de Lupita lo que le confería el aspecto antinatural a la estampa, una sonrisa inocente o cruel dependiendo de quien la mirase.

Sobre su pecho, sus manos se cruzaban oprimiendo una tijera.

Alguien susurraba alguna plegaria arrodillada frente a ella cuando la señora de la casa abrió las puertas de la habitación espantada, alertada quizá por alguna de las sirvientas.

—¡María Fernanda!, ¿Que le has hecho a Lupita?, Niña ¿Estás loca?

—Lupita quiso morirse, no le gustó vivir aquí. Fue su voluntad y yo no pude negársela.

La madre de María Fernanda miró a Lupita y su sonrisa de plástico, los bracitos estaban abiertos y fláccidos y el relleno había formado un reguero de perlitas de poliestireno en la alfombrilla. Un mal presentimiento le hizo un nudo en la garganta a la dama: El libre albedrío hasta donde sabía era una cosa de humanos... Y esa era la tercera muñeca que su hija había ayudado a suicidarse.

~▣~


End file.
